The Fire and Ice Love
by corgi101
Summary: Tiny a kit is almost killed by Tigerpaw. He notices a she-cat named Bluefur saves his life, and ends up spending time with him. Tiny forms BloodClan and he is renamed Scourge. But Scourge isn't all bloodthirsty and cruel. He meets Bluefur in secret, and maybe, just maybe, he is falling in love with her. Does Bluefur feel the same? Surprises on every turn. (Bluestar x Scourge)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Tiny squealed. The big tabby tom rammed into him, and then clawed his bell off. Then Tiny winded his eyes as the tom clenched his teeth around his neck.

"Say goodbye Kittypet," he growled. Then the blueish gray she-cat spoke up.

"That's enough Tigerpaw! Warriors don't need to kill to win battles remember?" she asked rhetorically.

"I was just defending our territory," hissed the tom.

"And you've done that. This cat has learned his lesson," mewed the she-cat. The tom glared at Tiny.

"Yeah, you'll never forget me," he hissed. Tiny looked at the she-cat as she walked away with the other two toms.

"Wait, who are you?" asked Tiny.

**A/N DONE! BOOM! SHORTEST PROLOGUE IN DA FACE OF DA PLANET. **

**So, me and Rainy were talking over Minecraft and we came up with a new warriors ship. **

**BLUESTAR X SCOURGE**

**Yeah buddy, they even have a theme song! Already! Its called The High Road by ThreeDaysGrace. So how did this pairing come to be? **

**SPOILERS**

**Since Bluestar then Bluefur rescues Scourge who was then known as Tiny. **

**So, yeah. No more spoilers. So, if you wanna see this from Bluestar's POV, go to RainyKat's profile. She's writing it from Bluestar's POV. So yeah. **

**Anyways guys, may Starclan light your path!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A young black kitten sat in the corner of a basket. He had one white paw, and two ice blue eyes. His name was Tiny, for he was the runt of his brother and sister Socks and Ruby. Tiny had a mother named Quince, who loved them all. Tiny watched his sister Ruby stalk up to Socks, who was hiding in a blanket.

"Ready or not..." she murmured.

"Here I come!" she yowled, and Ruby kicked up her hind legs and charged at Socks. Her back legs kicked Tiny, sending him tumbling into the basket's wall.

"Found you!" Ruby chuckled. Socks laughed.

"Socks! Ruby! Come here at once!" called Quince.

"Yes mama?" asked Ruby.

"You shouldn't play so roughly with your brother. You know better than that!" Quince exclaimed.

"But mama, he's too weak and he mewls to much. It's no fun to play with him!" Ruby complained.

Tiny sighed. This was how it would be. How his life would go. He was the runt you see, and not a soul liked him. How much Tiny wanted to grow, to get big and strong, and show his brother and sister he could do. But for now Tiny had to put up with this.

One day Tiny found the forest, and went on an adventure there. He told his littermates about it but they only laughed and said he was lying. This angered Tiny. But soon his littermate Ruby told him he would get thrown in the river. So he ran out to the forest, and that's where our story begins.

Tiny sniffed the air, scenting the scrumptious forest scents. He loved the feeling of earth under his paws, the gentle breeze...

"Uh-oh..." whispered Tiny, feeling fear. Three large forest cats were staring down at him. One was a blue she-cat. Another was a tom with rigged fur, and another a big tom with huge claws.

"Hello!" he chirped to them. The biggest tom spoke first.

"What are you doing here?! This is ThunderClan territory!" he hissed. Tiny shrunk back.

"I-uh..." Tiny trailed.

"It's just a kit Thistleclaw, it means no harm," mewed the she-cat.

"An intruder is an intruder Bluefur! You're just saying that since he's a kittypet!" hissed Thistleclaw.

"Let's ask my apprentice. What do you think Tigerpaw?" asked Thistleclaw.

"I think the kittypet should be taught a lesson, one he'll remember," growled Tigerpaw. Tiny widened his eyes.

_Be strong! Be strong! Be-_ a pain in his side cut off his thoughts. Tiny yowled as Tigerpaw flung himself into him, sending Tiny into the dirt. Tiny slowly stood, shaking, but the tom came back and clawed his chest, sending him barreling back. He jumped on Tiny, jaws clamped around his throat.

"Say goodbye kittypet," growled Tigerpaw.

"That's enough Tigerpaw!" blurted the she-cat by the name of Bluefur.

"Warriors don't need to kill to win battles remember?" asked Bluefur.

"I was just defending out territory," mewed Tigerpaw.

"And you've done that, this cat learned his lesson," mewed Bluefur.

"Yeah, you'll never forget me!" Tigerpaw hissed. The cats padded away, leaving Tiny trembling. He looked at the she-cat who saved his life.

"W-wait!" he called. The she-cat stopped dead, and turned towards him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Th-thanks for saving me...um...Bluefur?" Tiny mewed, his voice still shaken with fear. Bluefur nodded.

"Thistleclaw is just..." Bluefur sighed. She sat down, and licked her paw.

"What?" asked Tiny. He went over and looked up at the she-cat.

"He's just...power-hungry, ambitious," she mewed. Tiny looked around the forest.

"But don't you all just live out here and fight everything? What is there to rule?" asked Tiny.

"That's not true. We do fight, but only when needed. You see, um," Bluefur looked down at the kit.

"Tiny," mewed Tiny simply.

"Ok, Tiny, you see Tiny, us clan cats live together in peace and harmony. We hunt for one another, and battle only for territory, if needed, or anything that tries to steal our prey," she explained. Tiny nodded.

"Is that why you attacked me?" he asked. Bluefur's eyes darkened.

"No, kits can do some little harm, so hurting you was wrong," mewed Bluefur. Tiny sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's...well...I don't know what to do. My litter-mates told me I would die if I went home, I can't go in the forest...where will I go?" he asked. Bluefur brought him closer to her belly, and Tiny sobbed into it.

"What am I going to do?" he asked Bluefur. He heard a purr of comfort tremble in Bluefur's throat.

"Maybe you could find new twolegs?" asked Bluefur. Tiny looked towards the twoleg place.

"I-I guess," he whispered. Tiny looked around. He sniffed the air again.

"What is that smell?" he asked Bluefur. She smiled.

"A rabbit," she murmured.

"I never had rabbit," Tiny confessed.

"Would you like too?" asked Bluefur. Tiny nodded. Bluefur got up and dropped in a crouching position. She narrowed her eyes and tasted the air. Rabbit lingered. She stalked through the undergrowth, eyes darting from left to right. She saw the white creature slouched down over some grass stalks. Bluefur gathered her haunches, ready to pounce. She sprung forward, killing the rabbit in a swift bite.

"Wow!" exclaimed Tiny. He padded over to the she-cat.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Rabbit," replied Bluefur. She nudged it towards him. Tiny dug in, taking a huge mouthful of the rabbit. It was juicy and tender. The warm prey had elegant flavors of the forest that Tiny had smelled when he first came here. Bluefur purred the way his face lit up.

"How is it?" she asked.

"Delicious!" Tiny exclaimed, finishing the rabbit off. He swiped his tongue over his lips, getting the final traces of rabbit. Bluefur looked at the sun, then back at Tiny.

"I best go you should too. A ThunderClan patrol might come by," she warned Tiny. Tiny nodded.

"Thank you Bluefur!" Tiny chirped. Bluefur nodded.

"May...may I see you again? You seem so kind," he asked. Bluefur went into thought.

"Er...sure...I'll come back here," she mewed. Tiny nodded.

"Ok! See you then!" he replied. Tiny sped off, leaving Bluefur in the clearing. The she-cat purred.

_Please StarClan,_ let Tiny be ok she prayed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Tiny wondered down the alleyways of the twoleg place. He knew so little of such a big place, and was so helpless. He looked around, and saw an old she-cat with a type of food in her mouth. Tiny felt hunger in his belly; although he had a rabbit Bluefur had caught him.

_Bluefur!_ He thought. Surely the she-cat would remember? Tiny padded over to the old she-cat.

"Hey little bit," she mewed.

"H-Hi," Tiny replied.

"You lost? You want something to eat?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"You don't mind sharing do you?" asked Tiny.

"I can't resist kittens down on their luck. Come here you," she mewed. The she-cat placed some of her food by Tiny, who accepted it happily. He dug in, enjoying the food. It didn't taste like rabbit true, but it was still good!

"This is great! What is it?" he asked.

"Chicken, I'm surprised you haven't heard of it being a kittypet and all," mewed the old she.

"What is a Kittypet?" asked Tiny.

"A cat who lives with twolegs. I'd ask why you're here, but hey, not my problem," mewed the she-cat. Tiny looked at his collar, which no longer had a bell.

_I don't live at a twoleg place anymore! I don't need this! _He thought. The kit tried to take his collar off, but it wouldn't come off.

"Come on!" Tiny squealed. Then he heard laughing, and saw other cats laughing at him. Tiny got up and stormed away, marching right into a dog.

"Eek!" he squealed, dropping into a crouch. The dog only got up and walked away, old limbs seeming to be able to give out at any moment. Then Tiny saw it. A tooth! He picked it up and shoved it into his collar.

_Come...on!_ He thought. Only the tooth got jammed in the collar.

_Stupid collar!_ Tiny thought in anger. He sighed and walked away, just continuously walking down the streets. He would sometimes cough due to the tooth, but he couldn't get it out, so he was stuck with it. He sighed and finally found a nice, quiet sleeping spot. He finally fell asleep, after the nightmares of Tigepaw.

_You'll never forget me,_ _**WILL YOU?**_

Tiny squealed and jumped awake.

"No..." he growled. Tiny got up, and stretched. He then remembered.

_I'm going to see Bluefur again!_ He thought in delight. First things first were he needed food. Tiny went on a search. He checked allies, streets. And whatever scraps he found, another cat chased him away. Finally, Tiny found a small group of cats.

"Um, excuse me, may I share your food?" he asked. They all looked up from their meals, and looked at Tiny. A small cat stepped forward.

"Where the tooth come from?" they asked.

"What? Oh the tooth! I ripped it right out of a dog's head! It was going for some food I had stashed away, but I fought it. It was a pretty fierce battle, but it didn't stand a chance. Once I killed it I took its tooth as a trophy," he boasted. The cats exchanged glances

"Is that a fact? You killed a dog and took its tooth?" one asked.

"Hu, help yourself," murmured another. Tiny accepted the food, and ate it happily. As soon as his belly was full Tiny walked away. He smiled as he remembered the forest. Would Bluefur be waiting? He could feel his paws tremble with hope and excitement as the kit ran back towards the forest.

The kit crouched down in the undergrowth. He glanced around. Tiny stalked forward, paws trembling. Would Bluefur come? Or would she forget? Tiny sighed, and waited.

Soon he heard the brambles shake as a bluish gray she-cat slid out from the bushes.

"You came!" he mewed happily. Tiny smiled, and held his tail up high. Bluefur looked at his collar.

"Why does your collar have a bone?" she asked.

"I tried to get it off with one," he replied. Bluefur padded up to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Tiny nodded.

"I was able to find food and a place to sleep," he answered. Bluefur sighed in relief.

"Good." The she-cat then thought.

"I saw you stalking, try to do it more balanced. Like this," Bluefur advised. She crouched down, and at Tiny copied. He stalked forward, and followed Bluefur. His white paw followed his black one, as they went in a pattern. Tiny tasted the air, and smelled a bird.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Crow," she replied. Tiny saw the bird on the ground plucking at it. He gathered his haunches and pounced, unsheathing his claws. He landed squarely on the crow, killing it in a swift bite. Bluefur purred in satisfaction.

"Nice catch," she complimented. Tiny felt pride flash in his pelt. He held his bird up, and placed it down.

"Wanna eat it? I had something before I came here," he told Bluefur. Bluefur looked at the crow.

"I'm not supposed to eat," she mewed. Tiny nudged it towards her, almost as if urging the she-cat to eat.

"We can catch more," he mewed. Bluefur hesitated, but finally took a bite from the crow. She finished it, licking her lips in delight.

"Bluefur, come on! We gotta hunt!" Tiny urged, hopping next to her side. Bluefur smiled.

"Alright, alright," she purred.

"Follow me," Bluefur ordered. She padded off the clearing, Tiny following behind. He trailed at her feet, looking around the forest. She led to a giant clearing with four massive oaks.

"Oh wow!" Tiny exclaimed. Bluefur purred.

"It amazed me too, if I can recall correctly on the night of the gathering I was so overwhelmed," she mewed.

"Gathering?" Tiny asked, looking up at the blueish gray she-cat.

"Where cats from all the clans gather to share news," Bluefur mewed. Tiny sniffed the air, getting a good whiff of a street and another sour scent.

"What's that!" he squealed.

"ShadowClan, worst stench in the forest," Bluefur explained. Tiny picked up more scents, and felt overwhelmed. So many scents! That's when he smelled it. Mouse?

Tiny dropped into hunter's crouch, and slowly stalked forward. He reached an oak tree, and saw the mouse cleaning it's self. He gathered his haunches, and shot forward. The mouse saw him coming, and ran. Tiny chased it, and saw Bluefur crouched down, stalking right into his path.

_Bluefur look out_! Tiny yowled in his mind. The kit crashed into the she-cat, toppling her over. She yowled out in shock, and got up. Tiny stepped back.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered. Bluefur purred.

"It's ok, did you catch anything?" asked Bluefur.

"I was going to catch a mouse," Tiny mewed sadly.

"Prey escapes sometimes," Bluefur purred. Tiny sighed, and sniffed the air. He smelled a vole, and crouched down. He stalked towards it, and kept following the tracks. Soon he saw the creature squirming towards some grass stalks. Tiny gathered his haunches, and pounced forward. He killed it, and smiled, holding his prize in his teeth.

"Good catch," Bluefur praised. Tiny smiled.

"Er...fanks!" he mewed through a mouthful of fur. The young tom placed the squirrel at Bluefur's feet.

"Your clan needs it more then me. I ate before I came," he mewed. Bluefur smiled.

"Thank you Tiny," she purred. Bluefur picked up the vole, and buried it by a tree. Tiny looked around, and saw Bluefur crouched down. She stalked near the tree's branch, seeing a magpie on the branch. She gathered her haunches, and pounced upward. Her claws sunk into it's feathers, and she brought it down. Bluefur brought the magpie over next to the vole and buried it.

"Wow! How did you jump that high?" he asked, highly amazed.

"ThunderClan cats can jump high," Bluefur mewed. Tiny looked at the magpie, and purred.

"I wish I could jump that high!" he mewed. Bluefur purred.

"I'm sure you will learn one day," she purred. Tiny looked around the hollow, eyes flickering with curiosity.

"Hey, wanna see something?" asked Bluefur. Tiny nodded, and Bluefur began to run towards an oak. She jumped up and latched onto it's bark, climbing up to a branch.

"It's really easy! This bark is soft and old, I'm sure you can do it!" Bluefur called. Tiny held his breath, but then nodded. He sunk his claws into the bark, and began to climb. He slipped a few times, but made it up to Bluefur. She looked up.

"I better head back to camp after we climb," she mewed. Tiny sighed, but nodded. He continued his way up, staggering behind her. Finally the two cats climbed down.

"I best be going, goodbye Tiny," mewed Bluefur.

"Can...Can we meet up again?" he asked.

"I'll stop and look for you," mewed Bluefur. Tiny nodded, and wished her farewell. Then the two cats parted ways, heading for home.

**A/N Le Romance**

***corgi101 high-rives RainyKat.**

**BTW RainyKat is doing this from Bluestar (Bluefur's) POV! :DDD**

**Now, Rainy, we sit back, relax and watch my romance get better!  
**

***corgi101 and RainyKat sits back on chairs and drink Coke while watching le romance get better**


End file.
